


The Viper

by shenanigan_manifesto



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Shameless Smut, Smut, Too shy to ask to be dommed so he's just mean, Tsundere, Tsundere boy, Vaginal Sex, what in tarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigan_manifesto/pseuds/shenanigan_manifesto
Summary: “Hanako taught me to be loyal.”“To who?”Oda’s eyes flared with desire as he looked up at V. “To my masters.”
Relationships: Sandayu Oda/Female V, Sandayu Oda/Hanako Arasaka (Implied), Sandayu Oda/V
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	The Viper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinnara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinnara/gifts).



> This is a gift for Nara using her V as thanks for creating a beautiful work for The Kiji. Please check out her art!! https://dewakinnara.tumblr.com/

V’s back hurt. So did her thighs. And her ass.

But she stayed still as a statue, hunched over the scope of her sniper rifle as she carefully observed the wandering figures in the distance. Scavs. Their flashing helmets and eastern european swagger making them easy targets. Just waiting for the right moment was key.

“This is asinine.” Sandayu Oda paced behind her. “I should be in charge of this mission. I have far more experience.”

V spat down to the ground, not turning away from her rifle. “Well then maybe you should bitch to Hanako about it. She’s the one that forced you to come with me.” The sights moved from gonk to gonk, watching as they wandered about with the same lack of caution that they had when getting caught on camera stealing experimental Arasaka implant technology.

The two were high up off the ground on a wind turbine, the slow creak of the metal covering their voices. Shadows from the metal blades swirled dreamily on the dusty ground below. Aviator sunglasses propped on the bridge of V’s nose swept a soft amber hue over the already starkly yellow landscape, a tiny glint of pink hair wavering in the corner of her vision.

“Your plan is ridiculous.”

“Eh? How so.” Her tone was pointed, posing it more as a challenge than a question.

“They are weak scavengers. Hardly know how to use a pistol, let alone have the perception to detect an expert like myself infiltrating their compound.”

“And your idea is to… sneak around?”

“Of course. Stealth is one of an Arasaka ninja’s most proficient and prided skills.”

V let out a frustrated breath through her nose as she stood and pivoted her body to face him. “Sneak around. Like that. In a scav nest. In the middle of the day.”

Oda shifted, looking down at the full body of corporate-branded armor that he wore nearly every minute that he was in V’s presence. “Of course. What is the problem?”

“Nothing I guess, just that you’d stand out like some kind of fucking corpo clown with these shit-tattered rat bastards.” She jerked her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the scav camp. “Is that what you want to do? Abandon the plan your ladyboss sent us with to play emo kid James Bond in the dirt?”

Oda’s eyes narrowed with contempt. “You have a vile attitude.”

“Hm, alright. Avoid the question, then.” The metal of the rifle stand set back down onto the scaffolding with a _clunk_.

“I am not wrong. I am simply respectful of Hanako-sama’s orders.”

“Sure thing, champ.” She heard him scoff at her condescending remark. Irritation pricked in her chest. What the fuck was his problem? He somehow had the audacity from dickhead bone in his body to be upset that she was firing back against his rude remarks.

Somehow, Oda was placated by that, and continued to simply pace behind her while she waited. The corners of V’s mouth twitched into a smile as her opportunity started to present itself to her. A little lunch meeting, as it were, assembling in the yard of the shit shack. Her finger hovered over the trigger as they stood, talking with exaggerated movements.

“Come on…” She murmured, willing them to step into place.

One gonk.

Two gonks.

Three gonks.

_Bang._

She heard Oda jump over the pop of the rifle as she fired, absorbing the crushing recoil in her hardened shoulder. The metal slid back with a rough click as she extracted the cartridge, loading a new round in seconds and chambering with expert fingers. By the time she leaned back down to the scope, two of their scav buddies had rushed to see what the commotion was. Their hands were on their heads in shock at the bodies on the ground as they paced around. Idiots. Standing in clear sight. No wonder they had the bright idea to steal from Arasaka.

“C’mon boys.” She cooed, her left eye squeezing shut. “Just a little further. Think of your friends.”

When the two meaty heads crossed the trajectory once more, V fired again. The blood splattered onto the ground joined that of their friend’s, snuffing out more murdering trash from the world with a precise bullet to the brain. 5 motherfuckers, 2 shots. A new record.

“Maji ka…” Oda murmured behind her. V straightened and turned. She winked at her ‘partner’ for the day as he stood, impressed, his arms crossed tight in front of his body.

“You seem surprised, I’m offended.” She teased, extracting the round. He didn’t say anything in return. Was he… blushing? The cartridge plinked on the metal floor of the scaffolding and filled the tense silence between them. “Well let’s go get this… whatever it is.”

“Y-yes.” He stammered slightly.

V smirked, allowing herself a vain moment to take his reaction as the lack of ability to express his impressed response to her marksmanship. With a fluid hand, she pulled off the coat that was draped on her shoulders and pressed the still-hot rifle into his hands.

“Make yourself useful already, then. Disassemble this and we can go. I need a break after all my hard work.”

* * *

“Excellent work, I am impressed.” Hanako Arasaka spoke to them calmly as she ran her gold fingers along the open case of the cyberware. V’s eye twitched. Again with this ‘impressed’ business. If Hanako didn’t think that she could handle it, why did she ask? She shifted on her feet, flicking her head to move a tuft of hair out of her face.

“Just getting the job done like I said I would.” She responded, leaning over to take a peek at the contents. Cybernetic kidneys, it looked like. Or livers… Some kind of life-saving synthguts that she was sure Arasaka was willing to shell out big eddies to not lose track of.

Hanako’s office was dim, a soft glow from the lamps barely illuminating the space. It was late. Later than she would probably have ever been at her office, but V and Oda returned with the stolen goods in the early evening and Hanako wanted to see them right away. Gold fingers thoughtfully slid over the top of the case and dropped it with a click. 

“I will send your payment immediately.”

“Preem. Alright then.” V gave a short nod in Hanako’s direction before turning to leave.

“V.”

“Yes?”

“I appreciate your quick and clean work. Sandayu has told me that you did very well.”

V’s brow furrowed. She looked between Oda’s blank face and Hanako’s cool expression. “He did?”

“Yes. I have arranged a reward.” V blinked in response. A reward? “Sandayu will assist you, it is in his possession for now.”

“What kind of reward are we talking?”

“Something I believe you’ll appreciate.”

After Hanako’s cryptic message, she dismissed both of them out to the hallway. So very corporate of her to dance around the topic. 

“Do you know what this reward is?” She asked Oda, although not sure why. She did not expect an answer. They walked to the elevator and Oda punched the call button, avoiding eye contact. As predicted, she did not receive one, getting only stony silence in return. 

“So… Sandayu, hm?”

He let out a long breath through his nose. “Yes.”

“That’s very familiar for Japanese folks, right?”

Oda shot her a glance, his cold eyes narrowed in annoyance. “It is not expected that I would be close with the person I am assigned to protect?”

“Of course.” The elevator let out a ding as it arrived and the two entered. Leaning up against the wall, she watched while Oda scanned his employee information and entered the floor. “Can I call you Sandayu?” V prodded with a grin on her face.

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not?”

“Because we are not friends.”

“Fair.” V looked down at her hands, picking at a piece of dirt lodged under her fingernail. She’d stop provoking him for now, although she had the urge to ask him if he even had any friends. “Where are we going?”

“Staff quarters.”

“My prize is in your _room_? Why?”

Oda shrugged. “Hanako-sama asked me to deliver it myself. She believes in a personal touch to many things.”

V ran a finger along her bottom lip, taking in how his expression softened while he spoke of her. His hard eyes dropped a slight amount, his gaze moving down to the ground, a very slight smile creeping on his lips.

“Are you…” V extended her hand, gesturing towards him in slight disbelief. “Are you docking Hanako or something?”

The doors slid open as Oda looked at her with a horrified expression. Someone in a sharp Arasaka uniform was waiting to enter, looking at the two of them curiously.

“Come, before I have you thrown out of here with nothing.” He grabbed her wrist, yanking her out of the way and walking around the bystander to their awkward, wordless exchange. V wrenched her arm away.

“Don’t touch me like that or you’ll lose your pretty arm. Bye bye thermal blades.”

“That is filth to suggest that of my employer.” Oda grumbled, stopping by a door and scanning his chip once more and pushing open the door.

“Alright, Jesus. I’ll drop it.” V didn’t want to, but she was toeing the line of feeling a bit childish and knew it was time to rein it in. Even though his flushed cheeks made her eager for more information.

Oda’s room was simple, the same brutal elegance that everything else had at the megacorp. Pale walls and dark furniture. A bed, a dresser, a table, and two chairs. Some kind of artsy print on the wall, despite being the one piece of creativity on display, still had a cold corporate feel. It felt more like a hotel than a home. Oda kicked off his shoes and V did the same.

“You live here?”

“No, this is temporary. I live in Japan with Hanako-sama.” Oda walked across the room, pulling a large black case out of a cabinet. “Here, this is for you.”

V gasped as he clicked the clasp open and revealed the contents.

“Holy shit!” With excited fingers, she pulled out the body of a slick rifle, running her fingers along the immaculate metal panes.

“Arasaka Dokuhebi. The Viper.”

“Yeah no kidding…” She breathed, pressing the stock against her shoulder. It was light, perfectly crafted, and extremely deadly. It was like Christmas. “This isn’t even released to the military yet.” Oda grunted in confirmation. He stood as she excitedly inspected every component, a giddy grin on her face. Lightweight polymer composites. Ported muzzle muzzle brake. Mercury barrel shock damper. ‘The Viper’, as Oda called it, could easily pick off a gonk from over 500 yards. Oh, this was a reward alright. She could practically already imagine the beautiful crimson explosions she’d create with this bad boy.

“I don’t understand though.” She mused as she put back every piece carefully in its respective place and shut the lid of the case. “Why give this to me?”

Oda let out a snide chuckle, causing V to put her hands on her hips defensively. “Only the best for Arasaka’s newest pet.”

V scoffed, crossing her arms. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Oda took a few steps forward until they were nearly touching noses. “You came _running_ when Hanako-sama beckoned you. I knew that with one more treat you’d be eating out of her hand.”

“Why have you been such a little asshole all day?” She snarled, pushing him with two hands away from her. “What’s this even about? Your pride really that fragile that taking orders from a merc for one day was too much? Not my fault. Don’t take that shit out on me, Oda.”

“It’s not taking orders from a _merc_ that is an insult to my pride.” He stepped back towards her, pale eyebrows stretching up his forehead to mock her. “It’s taking orders from _you_.”

“And what does that mean?”

“Hm, that tone.” He clicked his tongue, jerking his chin to the side to expose both his pale blue eyes from behind a dark curtain of hair. “Perhaps you misunderstand.”

“Yes, perhaps I do.” V tugged at the buckles of her chest holster and pulled it off without breaking eye contact. The leather made a loud slapping noise as she threw it on the table beside them. “Well? Don’t waste my time. Enlighten me.”

Oda said nothing despite her demand. He simply stood, hands clasped in front of him with the same smug expression plastered on his face. Was he… provoking her? She didn’t even stop to think about why; just that he picked the wrong bear to poke. V’s body was aching, her stomach growled, and she hadn’t had a proper night of sleep in days. Irritation with his bratty behavior had been rising in her stomach all day, but the way he was looking at her was causing them to boil over.

“Is this funny for you?” She asked, stepping deliberately towards him.

“Do I seem like a kind of person that makes _jokes_ , merc?” 

V took another step and he mirrored it backwards. Her mouth nearly dropped open. Did he just… retreat? V pinched her eyes for a second at the unexpected response. An evil idea creeped into her mind as she became determined to see what limit he could be pushed to. He wanted a fight? Sure. He could get one. She advanced on him until he was backed up against the wall.

“No.” The sound of her bare palm colliding with the wall to the right of his ear must have been deafeningly loud, but he didn’t so much as flinch. Jesus, did nothing rattle this guy? “That’s why this little game you’re playing stinks worse than a shit in the NC river.”

“If you think I am playing a game then you are dumber than you look.” He sneered, stiffening slightly. V looked down to see him gripping his crotch firmly. V wasn’t even surprised.

Of course. _Of course_ this kind of shit is what he was sniffing for. She should have seen it a mile away.

“Ahh, I see.” Her voice was cold as she tipped her head back, shaking it in mock disbelief. “You get off to this, hm?”

Oda winked slyly, continuing to play with her through his pursed lips. “I don’t know what you mean. You are being ridiculous.”

V narrowed her eyes as she watched him bite his lip at her. It was just a bit where she may have not even noticed. He was trying to provoke her with the same strategically buried lead that he did everything else. “Oh yeah?” She hummed, pressing her free palm under his belt. He hissed as her hand cupped the bulge that was still gripped in his hand.

“So what was your plan here, Oda? What do you want from me?” He was unmoving, the Arasaka armor swaying slightly as he leaned into her touch. “Hey!” A slap rang out in the air as she used her free palm to try and knock the words into his mouth.

“Yariman!” He growled, pushing her away. The blue text of V’s auto-translate software made it no mystery the foul word that just tumbled out of his mouth.

“What is this, Oda?” She nearly whined. The ‘s’ dragged out longer than it needed to, but V was so sexually frustrated at this point she’d use as many letters as she pleased. “Do you want to fuck or not? Use your words, big boy.”

Oda crossed his arms, face flushed red as he avoided eye contact.

“Ok. I should go.” V bent down to retrieve the case but was yanked back up by her elbow. “Hey! You-” The sentence stopped short as he kissed her. Their lips clashed with the intensity of their frustrations with each other that were bubbling up the whole day, Oda’s wet tongue darting between her lips as she moaned into his mouth. She pushed him back on the wall, her tight body flush with his armor. His body language was all over the place, resisting her touch just so, showing her that he was yielding with a purpose.

“Take this off.” She broke their kiss and tugged at his armor. He nodded, fingers flying eagerly to the snaking snaps and buckles that crossed his body. Armor hit the floor with a clatter, and she was back on him as soon as the last piece fell. Hooking her fingers on the black shirt that clung to his body, she pulled it off earnestly. “Fuck…” She murmured. His body may have been chiseled from fine marble. Hills and panes of lean muscle clung to every bone; all the way up to the advanced cyberware screwed into his sternum.

She leaned in close, pressing her fingertips into his chest and brought her lips until they were nearly brushing his. His breath hitched at the anticipation, but instead, she pushed him backwards with a force. He fell, somehow gracefully, back onto the unmade bed. Cat-like reflexes did not capitulate no matter the circumstances, it seemed. V grinned as she imagined how she could use this. The bedframe creaked in protest as she pinned him, her knees suck hard into his upper arms, locking him in place.

“Are you going to be a good dog and do what I say?” She hissed, bracing herself with two hands against the wall.

“Hnng…” He groaned through gritted teeth, flicking his eyes between her legs and her face. V traced her hand across the bare flesh of his flushed cheek. Relishing in how his wide, pale eyes watched her hand, she started slapping her fingers on his face. Not very hard, but enough to rise color and cause him to flinch away from her touch.

“Sandayuuuu.” She mocked as he gasped in protest beneath her. Once he seemed like he had enough, she gripped his chin between her thumb and forefinger and brought him back to center. The rigid cyberware that crested his jaw was a great helping hand for this task, she noted. She gave him a mischievous smile as she noticed his eyes began swimming. With desire or tears, she wasn’t sure, but he certainly wasn’t asking her to stop. “Oh poor baby. You look sad.” She pressed her knees back and leaned down close, her lips just barely brushing his. Feeling his hot breath on her face as moans nearly escaped his throat was her second treat of the evening. “Maybe eating my pussy will help.”

“You’re insane.” He managed as he attempted to lean up to kiss her, but V pulled away.

“I’m insane? That’s rude. Did Hanako never teach you manners?”

“She taught me to be loyal.”

“To who?”

Oda’s eyes flared with desire as he looked up at her. “To my masters.”

“I-” V blinked, completely taken off guard. She gestured her hands in front of her face as she processed the implication of that phrase. “Uh…” She said stupidly, looking between the wall and down to Oda’s face. The implication of his words and actions sure pointed in this direction, but the point-blank acknowledgement of it made her speechless.

“Struck dumb, bitch?” Oda spat up at her. 

V continued to motion her arms in confusion at his sudden whiplash in attitude. “What the fuck is happening.” She said it more to herself than him, her voice pitching at the end up to the ceiling.

“Perhaps you spend too much time trying to think. A pity. Not one of your strong suits.”

“Alright, fuck this.” V pushed herself up, causing him to whimper as her knees dug into his arms. “That’s enough outta you.” 

He started to sit up. “Ah-ba-ba-ba-ba!” She vocalized, pointing at him and causing his eyes to widen. “Down, boy.” He looked conflicted at the command, pausing for a second before laying back down with his hands on his belly. Fingers laced, quivering with what V assumed was excitement. He was impossible to read. Although that wouldn’t matter in a second.

V kept her eyes locked on the bizarrely-behaving ninja on his bed as she undid the button on her shorts. Obey… Would he really? V could hardly believe the idea, but she was irritated and horny enough to try it.

He gasped as she straddled his shoulders, her bare lower half inches from his mouth. He looked like he was about to try and pitch forward and dive into her in an instant. Despite his eagerness, and how much V wanted him to stoke the fire between her legs, she made him wait. Punishment via suspense, if it were. As she looked down at his face, flushed and panting, pupils blown with excitement and desire, she had a realization: Of course he wanted a master. This five-foot-eight snarly killing machine underneath her was born and bred to serve. He couldn’t help if he was a red-blooded man coupled with his instincts.

Without further hesitation, she dropped her hips down to his face. “Oh my god…” She moaned immediately as he dove into her like a man starved. His tongue lashed at her clit, nose pressing firmly into the mound just above. He wiggled his arms out from under her legs and wrapped them around her bottom firmly, encouraging her to let him take her even deeper through the slick folds of her skin. “Look at me.” She commanded, and just as promised, he obeyed. His piercing blue eyes nearly gave her chills, the combative glare replaced with one of pure lust.

She leaned back, supporting herself with her hands on his clothed thighs. The two of them were a curious yin-and-yang. The shirtless bodyguard begging for more mouthfuls of a pantless merc. It was confounded, erotic poetry. V’s moans enveloped them, her thighs beginning to tremble with the measured attack on her clit. She felt his thumb slip through her vulva, silky with the pleasure he had coaxed to the surface. “Shit…” She mumbled at the realization that he was not able to slide his fingers inside from the angle.

He nearly whimpered as she pulled away from him, a string of his saliva handing off his lips. “Do you want me to fuck you?” She asked forcefully. He could only nod, breathlessly, his eyes wild at the anticipation and deliberate choice of words.

She scrambled lower, undoing his belt buckle and yanking his pants down. She pulled his cock free, rubbing it in her hands. “Thank god…” She murmured.

“Wh- What?” He asked nervously.

“Oh they just… Arasaka didn’t get your penis.”

“Excuse me?”

“I thought you’d have a Mr. Stud or something.”

Oda blew air out of his nose, his red face screwed with frustration. “You’re ruining the moment, V.”

She simply grinned, pulling his pants past his ankles. “Hmm, so handsome, Sandayu.” She cooed, taking in his angered expression as she said his first name against his wishes. Soft green fabric of her shirt slid over her skin as she removed her shirt, her braless breasts hanging free. Oda’s hands hovered over them, waiting for instruction. “Tell me what you want.” She asked, grinding her wet pussy down on him.

“I want to touch you.” He managed.

“You have permission.” His hands grabbed her eagerly, palming her soft breasts, his long fingers curling over her nipples.

While he was distracted, she reached down and positioned him near her entrance. Before he could even react she sunk down on him, gasping loudly as she finally felt herself be filled. 

“Kuso-” Another Japanese swear floating out between his pretty lips was enough to make V nearly burst. She braced her hands on the wall and rode him slowly, savoring the feeling of her hot flesh around him. He felt incredible, his hands wrapping around her hips and diving into her soft skin, fingers twitching.

“What do you want, little pup?” She purred, gripping his face again with one hand, her thumb diving into the corner of his mouth. He was a vision underneath her, the incredible amount of cyberware in stark contrast to her completely organic body. 

“Fuck me.” He begged, his words slightly muffled thanks to the finger in his mouth, tears clinging to the corner of his eyes.

V gave him what he needed, and feeling him sliding in and out of her was heavenly. It was an incredible feeling to watch him come apart beneath her. All the anger she felt against him and his behavior channeled into the way she rammed her hips into his. His whimpers and moans were music to her ears, the angle of him brushing against just the right spot inside caused her to curse. She arched her back in his direction, letting him take her nipples into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them eagerly.

“God…” She groaned as he planted his feet into the mattress, pitching his hips up to strengthen the thrusts. “More.” She ordered. He didn’t need any more clarification, bringing his deft fingers to rub around her clit. Arasaka’s finest guard dog was truly there to do nothing but serve. V couldn’t believe it.

“Augh… V…” He moaned, his eyes squeezing shut. “Can I…?” His question hung in the air, V continuing to fuck him ruthlessly while she brought herself closer and closer.

“Not yet. Close.” She breathed, her blood on fire, brain fizzing over with pleasure from the fucking and the feeling of power.

“Ah…” He moaned loudly as he pressed his face sideways into the pillow. V realized he wouldn't be able to make it much longer like this. They were both misted with sweat, their hardened bodies entangled in the sheets. 

"Look at me." She barked down at him, leaning her body almost completely on his as she lost herself. "Cum."

With her permission, he cried out as he came inside her. V's thighs burned from the effort, slumping over him, her chest heaving. They sat like that for a few tense moments, clinging to each other to come back down to earth.

"Let's work together again sometime." She murmured, planting a kiss on his forehead and giving him a playful slap.

"Get fucked." He shot back, jerking his head to try and bite her hand.

"Ah, there he is again. Welcome back." She rolled off and tried to stand. Her legs were jelly, giving them a shake to work out the little tremors still working their way through her muscles.

"Enjoy the Viper." Oda said quietly, rising and slipping his briefs back on.

V's lips curled into a smile, reaching around to smack his asscheek with an open palm. "Five gonks, two bullets, and two rewards. I can't wait to see what I can get next."


End file.
